


Si te fata vocant

by teodolinda



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teodolinda/pseuds/teodolinda
Summary: Продолжение постканонной саги про Альберта и Констанс.Название - "Энеида", VI, 147.Благодарю Зануду, величайшую из бет, и Уи за консультации, вдохновение, идеи и любезное разрешение использовать ее прелестную оговорку.





	Si te fata vocant

Ι

 

– Армстронг, стоять!

Опять мальчишки курят за школой. Прогульщики. А это еще что такое? Марджори подхватила Армстронга, не обращая внимания на одышку, почти побежала, – но странная фигура приближалась гораздо быстрее.

– А ну бросьте сигареты! – у непонятного типа оказался строгий и властный голос.

Группка ребят, еще секунду назад тесно сплоченная, резко распалась: двое отступили назад, третий остался где стоял. Невысокий, щуплый, патлатый.  Знакомый. Стоит и смотрит спокойно на подошедшего. Беги, дурень! После всего этого кошмара с Рут, возможно, Марджори и стала слегка нервной, но это ж правда ужас какой-то! Господи Иисусе, ну и видок! Армстронг завозился и тоненько заскулил – то ли от страха, то ли потому что она стиснула его слишком сильно.

– Я кому сказал – сигарету выкинул!

Парнишка не шевельнулся. Божечки мои, это же Джонни, сын доктора Тальбота! Давно не видела, вырос и космы отрастил. Совсем большой, давно к папе на работу не заходил, а то ведь раньше, как доктор с этой грымзой своей развелся, все время в клинике болтался. Мамаше непутевой все некогда было сыном заниматься, рос как трава под забором, папа-то работает как проклятый…

Странный человек в военной вроде форме – но какой-то как будто не нынешней, а как на старых фотографиях в семейных альбомах, – с круглой, почти полностью лысой розовой головой подошел вплотную к Джонни. Тот затянулся –  демонстративно, но, видать, слишком глубоко, закашлялся было, но справился, выпустил дым в лицо военному. Марджори замерла от ужаса. Она остановилась совсем близко к ним, только невысокая ограда отделяла ее от странной группы. Они не обращали на нее внимания – мало ли, кто тут собак выгуливает, – а подойти ближе она не решилась, хоть и ощущала всей кожей, что происходит что-то очень нехорошее. Убежать почему-то тоже не получалось. Армстронг испуганно затих, и она чувствовала, как бешено колотится его сердце.

– У меня сын – твой ровесник… – заговорил странный военный, но мальчик перебил его:

– Вот ему и запрещайте. А мне собственных предков хватает!

Ничего подобного, бедный ты ребенок, не хватает тебе родительского внимания и любви, подумала Марджори и в тысячный раз вздохнула: вот обратил бы доктор Тальбот внимание на лучшего администратора клиники… не забыть в магазин забежать, что она хотела сегодня приготовить, на работу отнести?.. ну ничего, вспомнит… надо доктора Тальбота угостить, а то живет, бедолага, без домашней еды.

– Пристрастие к никотину не только пагубно для здоровья – особенно для молодого человека! – но и является абсолютным доказательством слабоволия, трусости и недостатка самодисциплины.

Джонни хмыкнул. Похоже, в защите он не нуждается. А дружки-то, оказывается, слиняли, Марджори не успела заметить, когда.

– Это я слабовольный трус? Я на настоящем вскрытии был, и ничего!

Ну  грымза дает! Сама бесчувственная – вот взять хотя бы недавно, когда весь этот ужас с Рут случился, собственной персоной приезжала вместе с полицейскими, Марджори видела, как она хихикала, когда они шли по коридору к квартире покойницы! – сама бесчувственная, то-то замуж так больше никто и не взял, и парню всякую гадость показывает.

– На вскрытии? – жуткий тип явно заинтересовался. Нехорошо как-то все это, подумала Марджори, и тут военный протянул руку и коснулся плеча Джонни.

Да это ж извращенец! Марджори как холодной водой окатило. Сколько раз видела по телевизору, а тут стоит и пялится, когда на ее глазах такое творится!

– А ну оставил мальчика в покое! – кричать через ограду, конечно, было нелепо, но главное – поднять шум, привлечь внимание. Армстронг встрепенулся и тоненько тявкнул. – Джонни, что ты вообще с ним разговариваешь, иди в школу!

Они оба посмотрели на нее, будто и впрямь только что заметили: Джонни буркнул «здрассти», никакой благодарности, ну ничего, она доктору Тальботу расскажет, как спасла его единственного сына из лап педофила… тогда-то он, может, наконец оценит…  Фальшивый – вот почему форма показалось странной! – военный смотрел с откровенным удивлением, с ума сойти, неужели извращенец сам не знает, что по телевизору только о таких как он и говорят?! Сколько лет уже продолжается. Ни стыда, ни совести у людей.

– Я сейчас полицию позову! – Марджори решила не отступать. Потом будет что рассказать доктору Тальботу.

– Мэм, я не понимаю, чем вызвана ваша реакция, – начал военный, ишь как маскируется под приличного, – но по странному стечению обстоятельств я сам хотел попросить этого юношу проводить меня в полицейский участок вашего города.

– Этот юноша должен быть в школе! – еще не хватало, чтобы Джонни куда-то пошел с  этим ужасным типом! – Джонни, не смей…

– Вот только не надо мне указывать, где я должен быть! – огрызнулся мальчик. – Пойдемте, сэр, я провожу вас до участка.

Марджори осталась стоять как оплеванная.

 

ΙΙ

 

Вылезая обратно, Синтия сильно ударилась плечом об угол стола, не сдержалась, зашипела сквозь сжатые зубы. Так тебе и надо, совсем с ума сошла.

– Больно? – в голосе Тальбот послышалась искренняя забота, Синтия покачала головой и взглянула  в лицо Розенфилду. А он-то, кажется, понял, во всяком случае, его глаза откровенно смеялись. Дура какая. Постаралась улыбнуться ему в ответ, улыбка вышла кривая, отряхнула и пристроила на спинку дивана куртку. Ну что ж, ее рейд под стол за якобы случайно соскользнувшей курткой оказался вполне результативен: выяснилось, что и под столом расстояние между ними абсолютно целомудренное, длинные ноги Розенфилда, скрещенные в лодыжках, вытянуты, а Тальбот, наоборот, сидит, поджав ноги под диван.

– Ну что, дамы, определились? – Розенфилд как будто даже отодвинулся от Тальбот еще больше, оперся плечом на стену. Сидеть напротив этих двоих, однако же, было совершенно невозможно: воздух между ними звенел так, что хотелось немедленно убежать, сделать единственно правильную вещь, оставить их в пустом кафе и в покое, дать им быть вместе.

Тальбот вела пальцем по строчкам меню, и Синтии показалось, что она вполне сосредоточена на выборе завтрака.

– Да, Альберт. Я буду омлет с сыром и  черный кофе. Синтия?

– Я… – черт, она так увлеклась исследованием позы своих визави и попытками понять, почему от них только что током не бьет, что совершенно забыла заглянуть в меню. – Я, пожалуй, тоже.

Сонная официантка приняла заказ – два омлета с сыром, тут-у-вас-написано-овсянка-с-фруктами-только-фрукты-не-кладите и три черных кофе, голос Розенфилда был ровным и мягким, – и неторопливо удалилась. Глядя ей вслед, Синтия гадала, задела ли непроснувшуюся девицу волна, исходящая от этой парочки. Тальбот уткнулась в телефон, наморщив лоб и прикусив нижнюю губу, искала что-то в интернете.

– Ну что, девочки, как скоротаем долгие часы, пока наши расторопные друзья выращивают овес и кофе? Сыграем в слова? В города?

Удивительно, как он может быть таким благодушным и милым после этого утра? Хотя… откуда это мерзкое чувство, как будто случилось что-то плохое?

– Ты был прав… – негромко сказала Тальбот, оторвавшись от телефона.

– Не знаю пока, о чем ты, но несомненно да.

Она усмехнулась и повернула телефон экраном к нему.

– …производство прекратилось в тысяча девятьсот девяносто втором году… – прочитал он непонятный обрывок фразы. – Ну да, я же сказал тебе.

Тальбот смотрела на него странно: со смесью испуга и восхищения.

– Я одного не понимаю…

– Только одного? Завидую… – перебил ее Розенфилд, но она продолжила без улыбки:

– …ты помнишь все сорта мыла, следы которого находил в волосяном покрове трупов?

Если они сейчас снова погрузятся в профессиональную беседу, подумала Синтия, ей точно придется оставить их вдвоем. Вместе с ее порцией омлета, как ни жаль. В машине, пока ехали от морга до кафе, ей было некуда деваться, а все ее попытки не слушать про аутолиз тканей желудка и кишечника не увенчались успехом: они говорили громко, кажется, даже спорили, как предположила она по интонации, – в остальном казалось, что говорят они на незнакомом языке с небольшими вкраплениями смутно понятной латыни. Латыни, которую тоже лучше было бы не понимать.

Он посмотрел на Тальбот серьезным долгим взглядом и медленно сказал:

– Нет, просто я  так много раз перечитывал материалы того дела… у меня были основания… что запомнил все наизусть. Там было убийство… – он вдруг замолчал, оборвав фразу почти на полуслове, и уставился куда-то мимо Тальбот.

А ведь он гораздо старше, чем кажется, вдруг подумала Синтия.

Тальбот хотела что-то сказать, но возникшая откуда-то сзади официантка с огромным подносом отвлекла их всех. Розенфилд перевел дыхание, они разобрали тарелки и приборы. После бессонной нервной ночи есть хотелось зверски, странно, почему она до сих пор не померла от голода. От запаха омлета и кофе почти закружилась голова, и, положив в рот первый кусочек, Синтия блаженно зажмурилась и позволила себе попросить:

– Можете пока воздержаться от обсуждения аутолиза тканей кишечника?

Розенфилд посмотрел удивленно, Тальбот усмехнулась:

– Там как раз ничего необычного не было. А вот… Альберт, ты начал говорить?.. – Синтии показалось, что кроме профессионального интереса в ее голосе прозвучали какие-то дополнительные нотки, как будто она очень аккуратно прощупывала его состояние, пыталась обходными путями выяснить причину секундного замешательства.

– Да, Констанс… это было двадцать пять лет назад, но я много раз возвращался к тем материалам. Майор Бриггс и та… – он опять споткнулся, помолчал, трудно сглотнул и с видимым усилием продолжил: – убитая девушка жили в крошечном городишке, и неудивительно, если покупали мыло в одном месте, вряд ли там у них вообще было больше одной лавки.

Что за чушь. Впрочем, в последнее время Синтия, кажется, утратила способность удивляться. Но уточнить, тем не менее, решила:

– И это мыло не производят с девяносто второго?

Тальбот и Розенфилд синхронно кивнули – он сделав большой глоток кофе, она отправив в рот изрядный кусок омлета.

– То есть вы хотите сказать, что наш покойник последний раз принимал душ больше двадцати лет назад?

– Именно, – Розенфилд осторожно попробовал свою овсянку-с-фруктами-но-без-фруктов и тут же, брезгливо поморщившись, отложил ложку. Тальбот бросила на него быстрый встревоженный взгляд, но промолчала, вернулась к своему омлету.

К мысли об исключительной странности трупа майора Гарланда Бриггса Синтия за последние дни привыкла, но почему-то это нелепое мыло показалось ей последней каплей.

Не говоря уже о смутном ощущении, что утром случилось что-то страшное.

 

ΙΙΙ

 

До чего все-таки быстро формируются привычки. Особенно к хорошему. Констанс обошла машину справа и, уже протянув  руку к дверце, подумала, что на этой машине, купленной после развода, она никогда не ездила в качестве пассажира, по крайней мере, в качестве просто пассажира, а не инструктора-подстраховщика-подбадривателя при Джоне. Вздрогнула, не сразу поняв, что Альберт идет след в след за ней. Обернулась, посмотрела на него, в груди нехорошо екнуло.

– Хочешь, чтобы я повела?

Постаралась не выдать голосом волнение, почти панику. Это мгновение в кафе, когда он вдруг замолчал на полуслове, изменился в лице, и глаза сделались стеклянными, – что это было?

– Нет-нет, я поведу, – он взял ее за талию, развернул к себе. Долго смотрел ей в глаза.

Нокс – тактичная девочка – уже забралась в машину.

Он наклонился и легко поцеловал ее. Констанс  символически ответила, давая ему выбор, продолжать или нет. Поцелуй был странный, и его ладони на ее бедрах лежали странно, и вообще… что-то было очень не так.

Альберт отпустил ее, молча обошел машину, сел за руль. Она опустилась на сиденье. Надо сосредоточиться. Что это могло быть? Хочется верить, что не инсульт. С какого момента началось это «не так»? Насколько это «не так» продолжается в настоящий момент?!

Альберт достал из внутреннего кармана плаща темные очки – неожиданно распогодилось, солнце, утром робко выглядывавшее из-за туч, теперь светило холодным и ярким осенним светом. Прежде чем надеть очки, он повернулся к Констанс, внимательно посмотрел ей в лицо. Медленно поднял обе руки, потянулся к зеркалу заднего вида и слегка подправил его. Отпустило.

Он улыбнулся широкой и абсолютно симметричной улыбкой,  – оказывается, она успела привыкнуть к его мимике и обычным кривым усмешкам, – глаза при этом были странные, и не серьезные, и не смеющиеся. Она благодарно улыбнулась в ответ.

– Куда едем, девочки? – спросил Альберт, пристегнувшись.

– Если вы обратно в морг, я бы с вами, – Констанс почти забыла про сидящую сзади Нокс.

– Никаких проблем, в морге всем места хватит!

Получилось наигранно и натужно. Черт. С того момента, как они решили прерваться и съездить позавтракать – большая удача, что вопрос «есть ли у вас тут шансы где-нибудь поесть и не помереть в муках?» был адресован ей в отсутствие Мэкли, – с того момента, как они вышли из морга, Альберт явно старался развлекать их и отвлекать от мутного ощущения опасности. Но не так топорно. Что все-таки случилось в ту секунду в кафе?

Все шло нормально. Она наконец показала ему тела. Хотя… Утро было странным с самого их пробуждения, с безумных сообщений, полученных ими обоими, с поездки в участок. В участке уже была Нокс, Констанс сначала не узнала ее – ненакрашенную и в джинсах, – Альберт принялся расспрашивать ее, как показалось Констанс, слишком резко, ну да ладно, офицер, не фиалка офисная. Оказалось, она видела наяву такого же кошмарного типа, какого Констанс видела во сне.

А потом… А что было, собственно, потом?!

Она быстро повернулась к Альберту – семь послеразводных лет прожила, полагаясь только на себя, да и с Тальботом не сказать чтоб очень надежно было, как же быстро привыкаешь к хорошему! – он смотрел на дорогу, правая рука лежала на руле расслабленно и спокойно, пальцы левой барабанили по колену. Хотела спросить, что он помнит из событий этого утра в участке, но сзади раздался голос Нокс:

– Доктор Тальбот, а почему все-таки детектив Мэкли с нами не поехал? Мы его чем-то обидели? Я сегодня уезжаю, мне бы не хотелось…

Обидели? Мэкли?

Понятное дело, Мэкли бы не пошел с ними завтракать, даже если б в Бакхорне не осталось никакого другого источника пищи, но откуда он взялся вообще в участке в половине шестого утра? И с Тренчем.

 Альберт вздрогнул, весь как-то подобрался, через зеркало посмотрел на Нокс.

– Сегодня уезжаете, Синтия? – переспросил нехорошим голосом.

– Да.

Констанс обернулась к Нокс. Она выглядела растерянной и смущенной.

– Представляете, совсем одурела с этой работой – поняла, что так скучаю по своей собаке, прямо вот хочу ее обнять срочно…

– Быстро обе говорите, что было утром в участке.

Он резко взял вправо, остановил машину ровно под знаком «Стоянка запрещена», включил аварийку, повернулся к Нокс. Ошеломленная его вопросом, Констанс тем не менее почувствовала, как отпускает напряжение: это был обычный Альберт, собранный, движения четкие и экономные, взгляд живой и внимательный. Обычный Альберт. Когда она успела так сильно к нему привыкнуть?!

– Я почему-то помню, как смотрела на карту… – не своим голосом сказала Нокс.

– Тренч вбежал… а я почему-то сидела на полу… – какой-то бред, она прекрасно  помнит, сколько сахара положила в кофе Альберту, а сколько – Синтии, она помнит, что ее кружка так и осталась стоять рядом с кофеваркой, потому что у нее всего две руки, а потом она пила из кружки Альберта, а потом…

– Пес детектива Мэкли! – тихо сказала Нокс, – его зовут Тренч?

Констанс кивнула, хотя Нокс с заднего сиденья никак не могла этого видеть.

– То есть вы обе не помните человека, который стоял у стены?

– Агент Розенфилд… вот вы сейчас сказали, и мне кажется, я вспоминаю… он был жуткий, с бородой и грязный?

Альберт требовательно посмотрел на Констанс.

– Я не уверена.

А что она еще могла сказать?!

– Вот и Дайана тоже была не уверена… – пробормотал он.

– А ты помнишь?

Он кивнул.

– Так, девочки, получается, что я видел его дважды и оба раза прекрасно помню. Гордон видел – и помнит. Дайана видела – но сомневалась. Тогда он был занят, пришел убить Хастингса. На том месте, где Хастингс видел майора Бриггса. Мэкли сидел в той же машине и не видел ничего. Что видел Хастингс, мы не узнаем…

–  Майора Бриггса он тоже убил, получается… – похоже, Нокс сумела справиться с собой.

– Там хирургическая ампутация, – быстро сказала Констанс, получилось хором с Альбертом, но он еще продолжил:

– Или имитация таковой. Что поражает воображение, у кого оно есть.

– А библиотекарша? – спросила Нокс.

– Если не считать огнестрельного ранения,  то как Бриггс. Я бы даже сказала, теми же инструментами, – ощущение, как на экзамене, честное слово. Но Альберт одобрительно кивнул ей. Самые блестящие оценки так не радовали ее в студенческие годы. 

– Итак, Хастингс и библиотекарша пообщались с Бриггсом, за что поплатились головой в прямом смысле слова. Но при этом Бриггса и Девенпорт убил один и тот же – условно говоря – человек, а Хастингса – какая-то неведомая дрянь, которую видели все, кроме нашего славного Мэкли.

Как же хочется домой, подумала вдруг Констанс, и неожиданно осознала, что представляет себе неведомую пока квартиру в Филадельфии.

 

IV

 

Припарковаться пришлось на некотором отдалении – возле входа в участок раскорячился грузовик, и несколько рабочих меланхолично обновляли разметку.

Сначала Альберт увидел человека в военной форме устаревшего образца, а потом – мальчишку с айфоном в руке, сидевшего на поребрике. Обычный школьник, лохматый, в этих их чудовищных штанах как с помойки, рядом валяется рюкзак. Военный что-то сказал ему, мальчик поднял голову, неохотно поднялся, сунув айфон в карман штанов. «Что за черт!» – пробормотала Констанс, он почувствовал плечом, как она напряглась, но не успел удивиться и спросить, в чем дело.

Потому что узнал военного.

– Майор Бриггс… вы совсем не изменились, – Альберт понял, что говорит какую-то удивительную чушь, и успел мысленно проклясть себя за это. Кажется, он еще недоартикулировал фамилию, когда Констанс, которую он привычно – привычно, охренеть можно! – держал за предплечье, резко и неожиданно вырвалась, он не успел ничего сделать, его хваленая реакция оказалась бессильна против ее непонятного рывка –  через мгновение она уже стояла между пацаном и Бриггсом.

– Джонуйдиотсюданемедленно, – честное слово, он бы не узнал ее голос. – Не приближайтесь.

Твою мать… Она вытянула руки к майору и замерла в странной и напряженной позе. Альберт бросился к ним, с силой оттолкнул Констанс к мальчишке – молодчина, отлично среагировал, впрочем, иного от ее сына он и не ожидал, – встал перед Бриггсом, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.

Сзади тихо охнула Нокс. Бриггс смотрел чуть прищурившись, иронично, но доброжелательно, и был совсем как тогда… тогда, в Твин Пиксе… черт… тогда, в лесу они говорили – о чем? Купер, шериф Трумен, помощник шерифа, индеец, если чуть-чуть напрячься, он вспомнит его имя… и майор Бриггс. О чем они говорили?!

– Агент Розенфилд, я в затруднении – воспитание велит мне ответить вам аналогичным комплиментом, но привычка говорить правду вынуждает констатировать, что вы изменились, и весьма.

– Констанс, Синтия, позвольте представить вам майора Бриггса, – обреченно сказал Альберт, пожимая протянутую руку. Теплую. Живую руку.

Что там они говорили про ампутацию головы?!

– Альберт, а как же… – оказывается, голос Констанс может быть жалобным.

А вот так. «Знакомьтесь, майор Бриггс, это доктор Констанс Тальбот, которую я впервые увидел над вашим обезглавленным трупом, вскрытым ее более чем толковыми руками, и которая там же подцепила мое сердце острым крючком мгновенно и навсегда».

– Синтия Нокс, – негромко сказал Бриггс, и Нокс заторможенно, как сломанная кукла, сделала несколько шагов вперед. Альберт инстинктивно протянул руку, перегородил ей путь, не дал приблизиться еще больше.

Бриггс улыбался, откровенно разглядывая ее. Краем глаза Альберт заметил, как открылась дверь и из здания участка вышел Мэкли – в окно, что ли, увидел этот цирк?

– Красавица выросла… Все-таки армия? Как твой отец не хотел…

– Вы знали моего отца? – хрипло спросила она.

– Да, и поверь мне, очень хорошо знал – чем горжусь. Он был из лучших. Я должен поговорить с тобой – наедине.

Нет уж. Наедине он поговорит. Сейчас вот.

– Нет, майор Бриггс, при всем уважении, я не позволю. Только в моем присутствии.

– Что ж, агент Розенфилд, я понимаю ваши мотивы и должен признать – в них есть логика и здравый смысл. Кстати, не могу не отметить, что рад нашей встрече. Мне жаль, что мы с вами почти не успели пообщаться, когда вы приезжали в Твин Пикс. Помните, дело об убийстве Лоры Палмер?

Убийство Лоры Палмер. Мгновенная вспышка в мозгу. Он не сошел с ума, это все было: чудовищное освещение в морге, кучка недоумков, явившихся забирать тело для похорон, потом он сидел над микроскопом, одной рукой прижимая лед к скуле… потом погибла еще одна девочка, идиотские шаманские пляски Купера, он тогда не знал, что это одна из их последних встреч, холодные струи мерзко пахнущей воды из спринклеров в потолке, признание и жуткая смерть отца первой жертвы – его звали Лиланд. Лиланд Палмер. А помощника шерифа, индейца, звали Хоук. Твою же мать, какое счастье.

Странной процессией – впереди майор и Альберт, на полшага за ними Нокс и Мэкли, и в хвосте Констанс, бессильно опирающаяся на руку сына, хорошо, что у нее такой взрослый парень, сейчас важнее контролировать Бриггса, не разорваться же! – молча прошли в здание.

– Детектив Мэкли, мы можем воспользоваться вашим кабинетом?

– Да кто только им не пользовался, вы первый хотя бы разрешения спросили… – Мэкли безнадежно махнул рукой.

– Пойдемте. Агент Розенфилд, не беспокойтесь – в присутствии детектива Мэкли ваши… близкие в безопасности.

Издевается или?.. Наверно, он прав: в этом Мэкли что-то такое есть… точнее, чего-то такого нет. Обернулся на своих «близких». Пацан присел на корточки и с деланно – или по-настоящему, кто их разберет, – равнодушным видом уткнулся в айфон. Копия Констанс. Сама Констанс прислонилась к стене и с ужасом в огромных глазах смотрела на него. Подмигнул ей, она, кажется, чуть расслабилась.

В кабинете еще были заметны следы утреннего балагана – отпечатки грязных собачьих лап, разлитый Синтией кофе вытерт со стола, но на полу посверкивала подсохшая лужица, стулья и дурацкие картотечные ящики стоят криво.

Бриггс галантно подал даме стул,  уселся сам – прямой и какой-то даже торжественный. Альберт устроился на столе рядом с Синтией, почти инстинктивно заняв позицию, максимально удобную с точки зрения потенциальной стрельбы.

Бриггс, кажется, оценил. Усмехнулся.

– Синтия, твой отец – я знаю, у вас были непростые отношения, – начал Бриггс, откашлявшись, как на трибуне, – был моим коллегой и другом на протяжении многих лет.

Как интересно… «Голубая Книга»?.. Альберт скосил глаза на Нокс: она явно побледнела и выглядела так, словно вот-вот то ли зарыдает, то ли бросится на Бриггса с кулаками. Или просто выстрелит – не ромашка. От нелепой мысли – что будет, если выстрелить в майора Бриггса, чей труп он недавно исследовал, – напрягся еще больше.

– Он бил меня, – сказала Нокс бесцветным голосом.

– Я не защищаю его – да, он не умел обращаться с детьми. Что греха таить, мне тоже случалось поднять руку на моего сына, в чем я потом раскаивался столь же горячо, сколь и искренне. Но я всегда верил, что мой сын Роберт вырастет достойным человеком.

– Без вашего участия и несмотря на ваши побои? – холодно поинтересовалась Нокс, и Альберт позволил себе выдохнуть: она явно взяла себя в руки. Молодец девочка. – Впрочем, неважно. Говорите, что вы хотели сказать.

– Ты знаешь, как погиб твой отец?

– Нет, его смерть оказалась такой же государственной тайной, как вся его работа.

– Ты видела его тело?

Приехали. Вот это новости. Интересно, что еще выяснится в ближайшее время?

– Нет. Его хоронили в закрытом гробу.

– А остальные члены семьи?

– Нет.

– Скорее всего, Синтия, гроб был пустой. Твой отец исчез – так же, как многие до него и после него.

Нокс молчала. Почему-то Альберту показалось, что новость не произвела на нее того впечатления, на которое рассчитывал Бриггс.

– Тебе грозит опасность. Я пришел защитить тебя – в память о полковнике Ноксе и чтобы хоть чуть-чуть примирить тебя с его памятью.

Повисла неловкая тяжелая тишина. Нокс встала так резко, что стул с грохотом рухнул на пол, и они оба вздрогнули. Не потрудившись поднять стул, она пошла к выходу. Ладно, взрослая девочка, хотя отказываться от помощи Бриггса он бы ей не советовал.

Альберт вздохнул, обогнал ее, открыл дверь, пропустил ее вперед. Сразу наткнулся на взгляд Мэкли, стоявшего в коридоре, – и в его глазах прочитал явное облегчение.

 

V

 

Ее лицо ничего не выражало – Дэйв никогда не понимал эту фразу, считал ее художественным вымыслом, а проще говоря, бредом. Теперь увидел своими глазами. Что же такое сказал ей этот кошмарный тип? И кто он вообще такой – ведь не может быть, что он правильно расслышал, как Розенфилд обратился к нему?!

Все набились в кабинет, как селедки в бочку, Констанс умница, не тискается при Джоне со своим фэбээровским красавцем, разошлись по углам, Розенфилд присел за стол, Нокс – черт! – явно жмется ближе к нему, как будто он один тут может ее защитить. Странный военный, даже мысленно не получается назвать его так, как назвал Розенфилд, подошел к ним, положил руку на плечо Нокс, и негромко сказал:

– Синтия, есть только один способ избавиться от преследования.

Какого преследования?! Что вообще творится, с утра как начался весь этот идиотизм, и самое обидное – Констанс втянули, всегда же разумная была, хоть и язык как помело. Хотя что переживать – ему с ней больше не работать. Гнать их всех отсюда.

– Вы уверены, что способ есть? – Розенфилд весь стал как Тренч, когда учует кошку.

– Смотря что вы хотите получить в качестве результата. Если вы не ставите себе задачу уничтожить мировое зло…

Совсем все рехнулись. Даже Джон отвлекся от телефона, посмотрел с интересом. Да, парень, хочется верить, у Констанс хватит ума оставить тебя в Бакхорне, Тальбот, конечно, не бог весть что…

– Я всегда скромнее видел свою роль, – перебил Розенфилд, – победа над отдельными его представителями – пусть и мелкими сошками в масштабах вселенной – меня устраивает.

– Правильное слово, агент Розенфилд. Сейчас речь идет именно о мелких сошках, – жуткий тип обвел взглядом их всех, как будто жертву намечает, неприятно подумалось Дэйву. Что вообще такое творится, почему он не может выгнать их всех к чертовой матери из собственного кабинета? 

Хотел уже было намекнуть, что ему работать надо, когда майор вдруг направился к двери, поманив Розенфилда за собой. Он повиновался. Дэйв неожиданно заметил, какое напряжение скрыто за внешне расслабленной походкой. 

Едва за ними закрылась дверь, Констанс негромко сказала:

– Я сделаю кофе.

Почему-то в этот момент он понял, как сильно она нервничает.

Пили кофе в молчании. Ладно Констанс, с ней все понятно, у нее совсем голова отказала, – но напряженная растерянность Нокс задевала его. Ей-то что до наглого фэбээровца и всех этих игрищ?

– Лейтенант Нокс, если хотите, я могу принести пончиков… –  он понимал, что это не самый удачный зачин светской беседы, но очень хотелось расшевелить ее. Нокс, однако, покачала головой все так же рассеянно. Дэйв ждал реплики от Констанс, но она молчала. Это было жутко.

Тишина, нарушаемая только тошнотворным чпоканьем телефона – Джон во что-то играл, сидя на корточках у стены, – затянулась, Дэйв хотел уже попробовать заговорить о погоде, но тут дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет вошел Розенфилд. Крошечную долю секунды Дэйв надеялся, что он вернулся один – но нет, кошмарный майор шел сзади.

Эх, Констанс умная девка, конечно, но тут не выдержала, подошла к своему мачо, прижалась к нему почти непристойно. При Джоне. Зря.

Лицо Розенфилда казалось спокойным. Одной рукой приобняв Констанс, другой взял ее кружку, отхлебнул кофе. Поморщился – она всегда кладет много сахара,  дал же бог метаболизм…

– Ну что получается, всем залечь на матрасы, – Розенфилд усмехнулся, обведя всех серьезным взглядом.

– Вам лишь бы на матрас, – а у Джона ушки на макушке, хоть и не отрывается от телефона. Констанс привычным жестом изобразила в воздухе очень выразительный подзатыльник, Нокс – прямо от сердца отлегло! – улыбнулась первый раз после таинственных переговоров, ужасно было смотреть на ее застывшее лицо.

– А что, скажете, я неправ? – с вызовом спросил Джон, и Дэйв вдруг посочувствовал Розенфилду: нелегко мужику придется.

– Погугли, обогати свой словарный запас, – невозмутимо сказал Розенфилд, кажется, даже без издевки. Конечно, с классикой нынешняя молодежь не знакома.

– Я понимаю, вы мечтаете уехать отсюда, – этот продолжил, как будто его и не перебивали. – Тысячелетняя мечта усталого человека – добраться до дома… но прежде вам надо отправить… этих… обратно в их обиталище. Эти существа, которых вы все, точнее, почти все видели, не имеют ни сознания, ни воли...

Он услышал, как шумно вздохнула Констанс. Небось только и мечтает, как бы уехать в Филадельфию. Розенфилд бросил на нее быстрый взгляд. Тоже домой хочет, понятное дело. И Джон не так уж неправ в своей интерпретации цитаты. Вот повезло же дурикам! Хочется верить, они это хотя бы понимают и ценят.

– То есть наш путь домой лежит через посещение преисподней… Синтия, прогуляетесь с нами? – сказал Розенфилд, постукивая пальцами по столу, и не поймешь – как всегда бывало и с Констанс – шутит или всерьез. Хочется все-таки думать, что насчет Нокс – шутит.

– _Вы полагаете, ехать отсюда домой нам придется, в землю родную?_ – Дэйв сам не понял, как вырвалось, но по инерции закончил начатый гекзаметр: – _Цирцея другой предназначила путь нам…_

– Катабасис Одиссея… – негромко сказала Нокс, и все посмотрели на нее. Вот все-таки молодец какая девочка.

– Уж такой катабасис, дальше некуда… – пробормотал Розенфилд.

– К сожалению, всегда есть куда, – мрачно заметил кошмарный майор.

В комнате стало темнее – или показалось?

 

VI

 

– Майор Бриггс, ваши отпечатки находили шестнадцать раз за годы, прошедшие с вашей… официальной смерти…  – они уже почти подошли к входу в морг, когда Синтия заговорила: явно решила задать вопрос, мучивший ее уже давно.

– И это только те случаи, которые оказались известны Пентагону, – Бриггс самодовольно усмехнулся, и Альберт внезапно поймал себя на всплеске симпатии к нему.

– Агент Розенфилд, вы готовы? – Бриггс повернулся к нему, смотрел спокойно и дружелюбно. Тяжелая дверь морга была холодная даже на вид.

Ну что ж, было бы странно ожидать другого исхода. Ему и так долго везло. Больше тридцати лет везло. А уж за последние сутки… лимит его везения явно исчерпан. Сейчас странно вспоминать: еще несколько часов назад он думал, что в спальне надо будет повесить огромный телевизор – чтобы иногда, когда выпадет общий выходной, стирать с экрана пыль и заваливаться смотреть вполглаза дурацкие сериалы, то засыпая, то отвлекаясь друг на друга. Ну хоть помечтал.

Что его ждет: судьба Джеффриса, Купера или Хастингса? Если бы эта неведомая сила в своей бесконечной милости спросила его, он бы без колебаний выбрал последний вариант – но Констанс… она неизбежно увидит. Хотя еще неизвестно, что хуже для нее.

Он кивнул. Конечно, готов. Бриггс хотя бы честно все рассказал. Заманить этих тварей в морг, где портал… они пришли за Синтией, значит, надо, чтобы она пошла вперед, а им – ее страховать. Мэкли останется с Констанс и Джоном – и на всякий случай, и потому что его впутывать уж совсем ни к чему. «Мне нечего бояться. Я теперь знаю, где и как погибну по-настоящему, но это произойдет только тогда, когда я сочту нужным вернуться», – сказал ему Бриггс тогда в коридоре, – «Но будет лучше, если вы пойдете со мной, на всякий случай. Если, конечно, вы согласны». Мэкли был в бешенстве, когда они ушли втроем.

– Агент Розенфилд, мне кажется, или вы хотите обратиться ко мне с каким-то вопросом?

Угу. Только с одним.

Хотя… почему бы и не спросить напоследок?

– Сегодня с утра я вспоминал дело Лоры Палмер, в связи… – черт! В связи со следами мыла, обнаруженными в волосяном покрове одного обезглавленного трупа… Бриггс смотрел доброжелательно и ободряюще. – В связи с одним текущим расследованием.

– И что же?

– Мне показалось, что я не могу вспомнить. Это было странно – я помню материалы исследования тела почти наизусть, так вышло, что я много раз их перечитывал, но как будто совсем не помню, как я проводил эти исследования… не помню тела… не помню подробностей поездки… только бумаги. И мой текст в бумагах. Мой почерк. Но как я это писал – будто не было.

– Я мог бы сказать вам, агент Розенфилд, что человеческая память – удивительнейшее создание природы, но скажу другое. Время. Время, агент Розенфилд, вот что на самом деле представляет собой величайшую загадку для десятков тысяч умов на протяжении десятков тысяч лет. Я точно знаю, что возможны самые удивительные вещи. И я помог выбраться агенту Куперу – а у него всегда был недюжинный потенциал.

Час от часу не легче. Он хочет сказать, что Куп мог… мог что?! С другой стороны, перед Альбертом стоял майор Гарланд Бриггс, лет около пятидесяти на вид, точно такой же, каким Альберт видел его – какое счастье, он помнит запах этих проклятущих гигантских елок там, в лесу! – видел его двадцать пять лет назад.

Ну вот. Теперь точно все. Пора.

Майор церемонным жестом велел Синтии идти вперед, она рассеянно кивнула,  сунула телефон в карман – секунду назад ей пришло какое-то сообщение, Альберт дернулся, но ее лицо было совершенно спокойным.

– Царство мертвых… – негромко сказала она, и сделала еще один шаг к двери. Бриггс мягко нажал на ручку, дверь плавно поддалась.

И тогда Альберт вспомнил: утро, вышли на улицу, он шел рядом с Констанс, соприкасаясь плечами, общая на двоих сильная дрожь пробежала по всему телу, неудивительно, на холодном воздухе после почти бессонной ночи и напряжения последних часов. Он обхватил пальцами ее мгновенно замерзшую маленькую кисть, оказалось, что она все еще сжимает в кулаке ключ. Он потянул ее руку в карман своего плаща – согреть. Она разжала пальцы, ключ выскользнул и остался на дне кармана.

Ключ, которым она за две минуты до этого заперла дверь морга.  

Дверь морга, которая сейчас бесшумно – черт, она же утром скрипела, как несмазанная телега! – открылась.

В помещении было темно, и Альберту показалось, что вопреки всем привычным законам физики тьма вползла в коридор.

Вместо потолка в чернильном мраке было небо – он почему-то точно это знал. Он был один. В морге всегда холодно, это нормально, но не такой же адский холод, черт побери. И это беззвездное ледяное небо вдруг стало скручиваться воронкой, и он успел почувствовать рядом чье-то тепло, он не видел, но знал, что Синтия Нокс завороженно шагнула еще дальше в темноту и ступила на деревянную скрипучую лестницу – откуда здесь лестница?! Она поднималась, он сделал шаг за ней, он просто не мог оставить ее. Мрак впереди  чуть рассеялся, и он увидел, что лестница заканчивается площадкой. На площадке их ждали. Ну что ж.

Джеффрис, Купер или Хастингс?

Лестница шире, чем ему показалось вначале. Бриггс обгоняет его. Идти тяжело, как сквозь толщу воды.

Воронка закручивается, мучительная тошнота и звон в ушах, сейчас откажет зрение… С омерзительным хрустом треснула ступенька – кажется, где-то выше – Альберт смог на секунду стряхнуть оцепенение, метнулся вперед, протянул руку, как тогда к Гордону, вцепился в куртку Синтии, рванул на себя. Потерял равновесие, спиной вниз с такой высоты – хуже не придумаешь, откуда здесь такая высота, но ничего уже не сделать, он падал, никакой опоры не нащупать, он услышал, как где-то вдали с грохотом захлопнулась дверь, и открыл глаза.

Очень мутит и кружится голова. Он сидит на полу, опираясь спиной на холодную стену. У противоположной стены – Синтия Нокс. Интересно, у него сейчас такой же безумный взгляд?..

– Агент Розенфилд… – Вот что значит молодость – ему дурно от одной мысли о том, чтобы заговорить. – Что это было и где майор?

– Ушел. С ними. Все в порядке, – ничего, вроде получилось. Голос звучит как чужой.

Синтия встала – аккуратно, держась за стенку. Он тоже попробовал. Получилось. Только перед глазами колыхалась теперь мутная зеленая пелена. Прислонился к стене. Ноги дрожали мелкой дрожью, спазм скрутил желудок. Перетерпел, впившись ногтями в ладонь. Мерзкая ледяная испарина, рубашка прилипла к телу.

Вроде чуть отпустило. Поймал встревоженный взгляд Синтии.

Дверь в морг.

Нажал на ручку – почему-то это оказалось дико тяжело и отняло, кажется, последние силы, – заперто. Да, конечно, а ключ по-прежнему лежит в кармане его плаща, брошенного на стул в кабинете детектива Мэкли.

Синтия теперь смотрела удивленно – и он понял, что улыбается.

Объяснять ей про гигантский телевизор в спальне не стал.

 

VII

 

– Только чур я за рулем.

Требовательно протянул руку. Спорить не было никаких сил, да и, наверно, было бы неправильно возражать ему в присутствии Альберта. Черт с ним, пусть, сейчас улицы пустые.

– Ключи у Альберта, – она слабо кивнула в его сторону.

– Дайте мне ключи.

Альберт выжидательно смотрел на него, слегка приподняв брови. Вроде оклемался – вот что это было? Спрашивать бесполезно, вряд ли ответит. Пауза затянулась. Несмотря на усталость, ей потребовалось усилие, чтобы не фыркнуть.

– Пожалуйста.

Протянул ключи. Подходя к машине, Констанс подумала, что надо ей сесть вперед, проследить, но глаза просто слипаются… не успела додумать мысль: Альберт первым подошел к передней пассажирской двери. Кажется, понял вопрос в ее взгляде, едва заметно кивнул ей, «не волнуйся, я в порядке, присмотрю за ним», прочитала она в этом кивке. Какое счастье, хотя и свинство, конечно. Он не сказал, зачем они ходили в морг – там все равно было заперто, единственный ключ чуть не забыли в его кармане! Когда они вернулись почему-то вдвоем с Синтией, она хотела было спросить, где Бриггс, но увидела лицо Альберта и дальше действовала уже на автомате: заставила его сесть, насильно сунула ему в рот кусок сахара и обнимала его, стоя сзади, прижимала к себе, стараясь согреть, пока он приходил в себя. Про Бриггса еще успеется. 

– В школу, к папе или домой? – спросила она, устраиваясь на заднем сиденье. Смешно, но тут она вообще, кажется, никогда не была. Надо же, какой бардак под ногами… а вот и пагубные последствия привычки кидать назад открытую сумку – на полу валялся безнадежно, как она считала,  потерянный любимый зонтик. А если порыться, наверняка еще много интересного найдется.

– Мать, школа на сегодня уже все. Если бы ты знала мое расписание…

– Одно из двух: или ты водишь машину, или нуждаешься в том, чтобы я знала твое расписание.

Он, кажется, не ответил, впрочем, Констанс чувствовала, что проваливается в сон. Успела отметить, что тронулся рывком, хорошо, что Альберт – не Тальбот, можно быть уверенной, он не станет ехидно комментировать водительские таланты Джона. Сколько раз ведь просила…

Закрыла глаза. Пыталась по поворотам понять, куда он все-таки поехал, но сбилась. Все молчали. Один раз ей послышалось, что Альберт негромко и очень спокойно сказал: «Пропусти». Черт, почему они не встретились раньше, почему она не прожила с ним годы, почему не родила от него детей… интересно, каким вырос бы Джон, будь у него  младшие сводные братья… или сестры… и Альберт Розенфилд в роли отчима…

Но ничего – впереди у них много-много лет, наполненных разговорами и молчанием, обсуждением работы и политики, мировых новостей и кретинов-соседей, фильмов и книг, «может-сходим-куда-нибудь-да-ну-к-черту-давай-поваляемся-с-сериалом». Много-много лет с уютными вечерами и воскресным утренним сексом, неторопливым и нежным. Сквозь дрему она понадеялась, что Джон не видит в зеркале ее лицо.

– Мать, приехали.

Она вздрогнула и открыла глаза, посмотрела через окно – тальботова берлога.

 – Все-таки к папе?

– Вот только не делайте вид, что вы сильно огорчены!

Нахал. Собралась было ответить, но с переднего сиденья послышался неожиданно бархатный, с ленцой,  голос Альберта:

– Не переживай, с опытом приходит умение справляться и с куда более существенными  препятствиями, мой юный друг.

Констанс окончательно проснулась и выбралась наружу – одновременно с Альбертом. Поежилась со сна от холодного осеннего воздуха. Альберт  под прикрытием машины обнял ее за талию под курткой, внимательно посмотрел в лицо.

– Поспала? – спросил одними губами. Она кивнула, чувствуя себя виноватой, он все-таки был очень бледный, глаза совсем больные. Ничего, скоро они доберутся до дома, до кровати, отключат телефоны к чертовой матери, и несколько часов здорового сна… А Джон пусть помучается фантазиями на тему реализации их планов, ему полезно, а то забывает, что мама тоже человек. Жалко, что жизнь так сложилась, что у нее получился только один ребенок, Джону самому было бы лучше. А может… может, еще не поздно?.. С ума сошла, сорок девять лет.

Джон вылез из машины, посмотрел на них – Констанс показалось, с удивлением, конечно, с его точки зрения им пора завернуться в саван и ползти в сторону кладбища, хорошо, что он никогда не узнает, о чем она только что подумала…

– Ну я пошел… – махнул им рукой, направился к дому. Черт, надо напомнить, чтобы спросил у папаши, сможет ли он пойти сегодня в школу на эту дурацкую встречу по поводу оценок… ох, хорошо бы смог… сил нет еще туда тащиться.

– Джон, подожди!

Он обернулся.

– Мать, я все помню! Ну пока, хорошего вам вечера! – издевается, паршивец.

– Зависть разъедает душу, – заметил ему в спину Альберт.

 

VIII

 

– Завидовать нехорошо, –  сказала Синтия своему отражению и для верности показала язык. Положила расческу на полку, вернулась в комнату, залезла в кровать. Конечно, ложиться спать рано, но очень хотелось тепла, уюта и подумать спокойно.

Странное ощущение, может, дело в том, что она впервые за много лет провела целый день вроде бы на работе, но не в форме, как среди ночи помчалась в участок, натянув джинсы и джемпер, так до вечера и проходила. Сложить в голове впечатления этого дня решительно не получалось.

Головой понимала: самое важное событие дня – новость об отце. Что значит «пропал»?  В очередной раз попыталась понять, что она чувствует по этому поводу. Должна чувствовать страх: ведь «пропал» – равно «может объявиться в любой момент», и тогда получается, эта страница ее жизни не закрыта?!  И невероятное облегчение, которое она скрывала за темными очками на его похоронах, пока все вокруг думали, что скрывает слезы, было ложным?

Страха, пожалуй, не было. Скорее досада и раздражение. Все-таки годы без него оказали терапевтическое действие: сколько раз ей казалось, что появись сейчас рядом с ней полковник Нокс, она больше не оцепенеет как кролик перед удавом. Сколько раз он снился ей – и в этих снах, причудливых и жутких, ей не было страшно, скорее даже любопытно, на какие еще сюжетные ходы способно ее подсознание.

Жалко, что майор ушел, «ушел с ними», как выразился Розенфилд, она не спросила, с кем «с ними», в тот момент ее больше занимало состояние ее собственное и Розенфилда, у нее слегка кружилась голова, и все плыло вокруг, как после наркоза, а он был бледный до зелени и его руки отчетливо дрожали. Синтия испугалась за него, но он достаточно быстро пришел в себя. Хорошо, что Тальбот увидела его уже, можно сказать, бодрым и полным сил. Надо будет все-таки спросить, что все это значит.

Достала телефон, открыла мамино сообщение. Она не сошла с ума – два пятьдесят четыре. И да, она прочитала его за мгновение до того, как… до того как что? Потеряла сознание? И Розенфилд тоже? Случился провал в памяти? Почему же, когда она снова взяла в руки телефон, там, в коридоре у запертой двери в морг, на часах было два пятьдесят две?!

Весь день какой-то нелепый…

Открыла список контактов. Задумчиво долистала до имени Констанс Тальбот. Позвонить? Попросить позвать Розенфилда и спросить его? Нет, жалко их тревожить, пусть побудут вдвоем. Хотя они уехали из участка вместе с мальчишкой… какое уж тут «вдвоем». Вот ведь повезло людям… завидовать нехорошо, но она так, белой завистью и никому не скажет. Невооруженным глазом видно, что у обоих просто крышу друг от друга сносит – сдохнуть можно, чего только не бывает, ей же к полтиннику, а ему как бы не за шестьдесят! – и вместе с тем они как два кусочка паззла, идеально совпавшие, предназначенные друг для друга, при том что оба более чем… нестандартные. И ясно, что будут друг для друга как железобетонная стена.

Завидовать нехорошо. Завтра надо будет поговорить с Розенфилдом, и все обязательно прояснится.

Под окном раздался собачий лай, показавшийся ей знакомым. Хорошие звери собаки, вот у Мэкли до чего симпатичный пес. Почему-то стало грустно, что не придется с ним подружиться. Все-таки поговорить завтра с Розенфилдом – и домой.

Спать еще рано, да и не хочется, как ни странно. А вот почитать в постели – давно забытое наслаждение. Синтия  взяла планшет, откинулась на подушку и вбила в строку поиска: «Гомер Одиссея читать онлайн».

 

 

IX

 

– Слушай, а твой Мэкли…

Это было даже приятно – теплая волна, уносившая ее, замерла, Констанс вынырнула, глубоко вздохнула, с наслаждением понимая, что сейчас ответит на вопрос, что бы там ему ни взбрело в голову спросить, и блаженный процесс засыпания повторится. Ей даже что-то уже снилось, что-то приятно-расслабленное, она не успела запомнить. Открыла глаза, потерлась носом об его плечо.

– Ммм?

– У него есть семья? – голос Альберта был ужасно сонным, глаза закрыты, на мгновение она подумала, что он говорит во сне. Видно, засыпающий мозг перебирает дневные впечатления и останавливается на безобидных и приятных. Забавно – она была уверена, что ей показалось.

– Нокс очень славная девочка, – с трудом проговорила она, прижимаясь к нему плотнее, как же это здорово, они теперь всегда будут пахнуть друг другом... – Мэкли разведен лет пятнадцать как, у него двое сыновей, давно разъехались… А ты тоже заметил?

– Я думал, мне мерещится…

Альберт открыл глаза, насколько открылись, тяжело перевернулся на бок, обнял ее.

– Ничего, что я не читаю вечерами Гомера?

Она засмеялась, помотала головой. Надо же, ведь знала всю жизнь про это странное хобби Дэйва – кажется, он чуть ли что не начинал древнегреческий учить, но во что-то там это уперлось, то ли преподавателя в Бакхорне не нашел, то ли не потянул… А все равно вышло неожиданно, можно представить, как Синтия удивилась.

Как же несказанно повезло, что Тальбот смог пойти на эту кретинскую встречу, можно подумать, она чего-то не знает об оценках и поведении собственного сына… пусть для разнообразия ему плешь проедают, тем более, ему пора брать школьные дела в свои руки, раз Джон решил остаться в Бакхорне… пусть хоть посмотрит, где его единственный сын учится. А она пока зароется лбом Альберту под небритый подбородок и будет губами слушать его пульс. Хорошо, что он не видит – не сдержалась, засмеялась, вспомнив, какое стало у Альберта лицо, когда она машинально прочитала вслух сообщение  «мать, тебе повезло», как он сказал неожиданно серьезно: «Я польщен», как она в последнюю секунду прикусила язык, не призналась, что речь вовсе не о нем, а о школьных делах Джона.

–– Что ты там хихикаешь так щекотно? – шепотом спросил он, и она вылезла из своего убежища, улыбнулась ему. – Скажи вот лучше: мы с тобой будем устраивать свадьбу?

Она смотрела в его глаза –  близко-близко, его дыхание щекотало ее губы. Какую, к черту, свадьбу, забаррикадироваться в квартире и провести хотя бы неделю вдвоем…

– Ты, надеюсь, не боишься, что я скажу «да»?

– Ну мало ли, может, ты захочешь венок бросать…

– Венок бросают на похоронах, – она чувствовала, что говорит что-то неправильное, но не могла сообразить, что именно.

– Ну этот… ты меня поняла…

Всю жизнь учила Джона, что перебивать нехорошо, причем старалась учить своим примером, –  но тут не выдержала, поцелуем заставила Альберта замолчать.

– Я думаю, мы даже не скажем никому дату… – отдышавшись, сказал он, – мы запремся в квартире и отключим телефоны.

Словно в ответ на его слова из-под подушки мерзко зажужжало. Констанс хотела возмутиться – какая зараза звонит среди ночи, – но вовремя сообразила, что это они без сил завалились в кровать почти сразу, как вошли в квартиру, и сейчас никак не больше восьми вечера.

– Гони в шею… – невнятно буркнул Альберт, перевернулся на живот и зарылся лицом в подушку.

– С удовольствием, – пробормотала она, неохотно полезла за телефоном, прикидывая, как сейчас будет здорово заснуть, вытянувшись вдоль Альберта и прижавшись к нему всем телом, только надо побыстрее отделаться от разговора.

Вытащила телефон и резко села – Тальбот.

Что случилось?!

 

X

 

День как не задался с самого утра, так и катится. Бывают такие дни, но в последнее время как-то чересчур часто. Вот когда она обнаружила Рут, потом села подумала: ведь точно несколько дней как не в себе была! И сегодня – утром позволила Джонни уйти с жутким мужиком, точно ведь педофил, надо было кричать, звать на помощь, а она так и осталась стоять посреди тротуара как дура последняя. Можно подумать, извращенец ее загипнотизировал! Слава богу еще, все хорошо кончилось, как пришла на работу – все-таки приятно работать во вторую смену! – сразу спросила доктора Тальбота, как, мол, Джонни поживает. Он ответил, что все в порядке. Явно удивился вопросу, но не могла же она сказать, что на ее глазах мальчика увел педофил, а она стояла и пялилась.

Вот сейчас доктор Тальбот закончит прием, и надо будет обязательно предложить ему запеканку, пусть домашнего поест.

Дверь кабинета с грохотом распахнулась, доктор Тальбот вылетел в коридор, прижимая к уху телефон, пронесся мимо нее.

– Что значит «ты тоже работаешь»?

Марджори прислушалась. Он добежал до окна, оперся рукой на подоконник, до чего ж красивый мужчина! Говорил достаточно громко – конечно, напрямую пожаловаться верному администратору на бывшую не может, слишком щепетильный, но ясно, что накипело, нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь разделил его гнев. И не «кто-нибудь», а близкий и понимающий человек.

– Ничего он у меня не спрашивал… почему я должен это помнить?! Почему ты не помнишь, когда у тебя встреча с учителем твоего сына? Какая разница, ну с учительницей… Да знаю я прекрасно…

Вот же наглая баба! Бедный мальчик, отцу не разорваться между работой и воспитанием, а мамаша…

– Что он тебе написал?! Я же сказал тебе, он у меня ничего не спрашивал. Откуда я знаю, что он имел в виду?! И пусть все теперь видят, что матери Джона Тальбота нет дела до собственного сына. Ты понимаешь хотя бы, что у меня репутация?! Это тебе наплевать, что про тебя в городе думать будут, а я с живыми людьми работаю, между прочим!

Бедный доктор Тальбот. Вот правда, ему ведь так важно поддерживать подобающую репутацию, а среди его клиенток семейные ценности вообще и забота о детках в частности стоят очень высоко в таблице приоритетов! И врач, особенно диетолог, которому они доверяют свое здоровье, должен быть в этом отношении безупречен. Мало того, что она работает черт знает кем, мало того, что подставила его  с этим разводом, так теперь вот в школе у Джонни что-то натворила.

–  Что значит «да, теперь наплевать»? О чем поговорить? Что значит «хотела не по телефону»?

Возникла пауза,  грымза что-то долго говорит, хочется верить, что просит прощения… Может, не ждать конца приема, а прямо сейчас доктору запеканочку предложить – пусть оценит контраст!

А доктор вдруг как ударит кулаком по стене – что он делает, больно же!

– Куда уезжаешь? Что значит «он так решил»? Ты его подговорила! За моей спиной!

Это еще о чем? Марджори замерла с контейнером в руке. Точно, сейчас как закончит разговор, все равно ему надо успокоиться, не возвращаться же в таком виде к пациентке! Включила чайник.

– Я не ору, кто что слышит? С кем ты там разговариваешь? Какой адрес клиники? Что ты несешь… эй, Констанс!

Похоже, грымза бросила трубку. Доктор уставился на погасший экран телефона, тяжело дыша. До чего же красивый мужчина… ну вот сейчас… и чайник как раз закипел. Он медленно двинулся по коридору к ней, и Марджори замерла, предвкушая.

– Мисс Грин, если меня кто-нибудь будет искать сейчас, запомните: я никого сегодня больше не жду. И не вздумайте никого ко мне проводить!

Господи Иисусе, что же случилось?! Марджори кивнула – конечно, она никого к нему не пустит, раз не велел! – и выставила перед собой контейнер с запеканкой. Открыла рот заговорить, но доктор Тальбот посмотрел на нее, на запеканку и резко развернувшись бросился – неужели в кабинет, к пациентке в таком состоянии?! Нет, конечно, ему неловко надолго прерывать прием, но и себя поберечь нужно! Слава богу, промчался мимо кабинета, влетел в туалет и громко хлопнул дверью.

Ну вот и славно – он пока свои дела делает, она успеет налить ему чайку и выложить запеканку на красивую тарелку.


End file.
